Special Needs
by RamenObsessed
Summary: Yes, another high school story. But this one is different. Everyone has psychological problems. Sadly, its based on my school from 10th grade. Updates will be postponed until I have at least 5 different reviews.


Special Needs

RamenObsessed

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

"Welcome to the school borne from hell," a spiky-haired guy ominously intoned to the new arrival. She had defiant eyes and an extremely fierce expression. She was dressed in a pink tank-top and a short black skirt that made it barely past her thigh.

"Gee, I'm overwhelmed by your hospitality," she replied dryly. "I can tell you just _love_ your school."

"Yeah, well it's your school too, now. I'm warning you, this is your last chance to leave," the man told her, growing increasingly emotional.

"Sano? What are you doing? Are you hitting on the new girl? She doesn't even look 13. Is she even old enough to be in high-school? I know! Sano you're a pedophile, aren't you?" Cried a red-haired young man who was rapidly approaching.

"W-what?" Sano appeared quite distressed about the accusation of pedophilia. "No, its nothing like that Kenshin, and you know it! This is a new student. Her name is… what is your name again?"

"Misao Makimachi _NEVER_ tells suspicious strangers her name!" Both Kenshin and Sano looked on with expressions that suggested they doubted her sanity. "I…damn! I did again! And I'm NOT 13, I'm 17!"

"Okaay… I'm Kenshin," the red-haired young man told her, "and the child-molester over there is Sanosuke, or Sano for short."

"Hey, I'm not a pedophile, just tell him Misa… " Sano shouted before he was interrupted:

"Sano, I knew something was wrong with you from the second I laid eyes on you! I didn't buy that you got sent here just 'cause you liked fighting too much!" a furious girl screamed, running up to Sanosuke and hitting him in the face with her bag. Sano dropped to the floor. He was out.

"Oh, hello Kaoru. I was wondering when you'd get here." Kenshin said mildly. "This is a new student here. Her name is Misao."

Kaoru's anger disappeared instantly as she noticed the new arrival. "Hello, my name is Kaoru, and I'm pleased to meet you. God knows we need a few more girls in this school." As she was speaking a bell rang, signifying the start of school. "Oh, we have to go to class. You should probably head on over to Saito's office. He's the principle. Just go straight down this hallway and take a left. It's at the end of the hall. He'll act really nice to you since you're a new student, but don't be fooled, he's really just a smiley, squinty eyed bastard."

As Misao walked down the hall she could overhear shouting coming from the office she assumed to be the principle's. One of the voices sounded quite agitated.

"What happened to your friends Beshimi, Hyottoko, Hannya, and Shijiko was horrible, and you have my sympathies (Misao could tell he was being insincere), but you came to this school because you were extremely depressed. Yet you are unwilling to complete your work. I just found out that you've been training when you said you were busy arranging the funeral for them. Why would you be doing something like that? I thought they were your best friends." As Misao entered the office she saw two people in it. One was a tall man who appeared in his early 30s. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, blue pants, and white gloves. He had squinty eyes, and four long strands of hair coming down onto his face. It was the other person who caught her eye, though. He had a chiseled face, long hair in his eyes, but his features held no warmth, no emotion. He was wearing a flowing white trench-coat, black pants and a black shirt.

"Oh my God! He's soo hot!" Misao squealed. Inside, the two men looked up in surprise at this interruption, then back at each other.

"Enough of your prattle, Saito. I have my own reasons for doing what I do. I don't have to explain myself to you." Saito stiffened when he heard this.

"Shinomori Aoshi! You WILL show me more respect. If you don't, I will have you broken!" Saito looked up at Misao. "Oh, hello Ms. Makimachi. I was just having a pleasant conversation with Mr. Shinomori. Aoshi, why don't you show Ms. Makimachi around the school? She is new, after all." Saito was smiling broadly as he said this.

"Fine." Aoshi picked up his backpack and walked out of the office. Misao followed him.

"Well, what was that about?" Misao inquired solicitously. She was still ogling him as she asked this.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." Was the curt response. They walked past a room with students seated at four tables arrayed in a symmetrical pattern. A balding teacher was lecturing with a bored tone.

"This is Hoji's room. He teaches Senior Literature, Biology, Geometry, and Algebra. He knows just about everything. They DO call him 'All Knowing Hoji' for a reason." They continued down the hall, passing a classroom with the door open and papers lying on the floor in disarray. "Shishio teaches in here. He likely lived when the history actually occurred." Misao giggled and Aoshi looked at her with a strange expression, one of longing and sorrow. Then in a split second it was gone, replaced by an emotionless mask.

"When will I get to meet these teachers?" Misao asked excitedly.

"Soon enough," was Aoshi's cryptic response. "We have to go to P.E. right now, so I'll show you around more when we get back. Just a warning though: our gym teacher is a fag. He likes to cross-dress and his name's Kamatari. He definitely is gay."

"That's just wrong! You shouldn't discriminate on someone based on their sexual preferences. I ought to kick your ass!" Misao responded indignantly.

"…Just wait 'til you meet him. You'll agree with me then." They both piled onto the bus, where Sano, Kenshin, Kaoru, a white haired man, and a flighty-looking girl who was attempting to rape Kenshin sat.

"Get off him! MEGUMI!" Kaoru screamed frantically. She smacked Kenshin with her bag in an attempt to dislodge Megumi. Unfortunately, she only succeeded in giving him a mild concussion.

"Now now, Kenshin, I'm _MUCH _better than that violent girl over there, aren't I?" Megumi cradled his headKenshin looked horrified, but couldn't escape. She leaned down, her lips just about to touch Kenshin's, when…

"What is that racket?" a voice asked from the front. Misao turned to look to find an attractive woman looking right back at her. "Oh hello. You must be Misao. Mr. Saito told me all about you. My name is Kamatari, and I shall be your Phys Ed teacher. What we are doing this semester is martial arts sparring. It's going good right now, so it might be extended. You, of course, don't have to participate if you don't want to. That's what most have decided to do."

"Oh really? That's interesting. I practice martial arts already. I should be fine," Misao replied.

"Hmmm, what do you practice?" Kenshin asked

"Okinawan kempo and shuriken-jutsu. What about you guys?"

"Well, lets see." Kenshin said. " I study aikido, escrima, and jigen-ryu.

Sano bellowed, "Jujitsu! Boxing! Yay!"

The white haired guy calmly responded, unfazed by Sano's show of enthusiasm, " Wing Chun kung-fu, three-section staff, dragon pole, and Chinese swordsmanship. You wouldn't be familiar with the sword style. I'm Enishi by the way."

"Gee, I feel kind of insignificant compared to that but I study Kamiya-Kashim-ryu." Kaoru looked sheepish, but then, "And that rapist over there doesn't know ANYTHING!" She pointed over at the other girl in an accusing way.

"Megumi Takani needs no such barbaric skills. You'll always protect me, won't you Sanosuke?

"Uhhh, yeah sure." Sano replied uneasily. Under his breath he muttered something about "obsessive compulsive possessive girls and altoids"

"Well, what about you Aoshi?" Misao asked. "I heard that you were training so…" she looked at him with doleful eyes.

"Nitenichi-ryu."

"That's all? I figured you'd know more." Misao demanded with a sour look on her face.

"I also know Chinese Kempo," Aoshi admitted.

"That's so _cool_. You'll have to show me some time." Misao blurted out.

"Perhaps." Was Aoshi's cryptic response.

"Well, we're here! Everyone out!" Kamatari said in the voice that was rapidly becoming annoying to Misao. "I hope everyone is prepared for another fun day of martial-arts madness!" Everyone grumbled in response. They got out of the van and headed for the locker rooms to change.

In the women's locker room, Misao and Kaoru stripped down to their underwear and changed into their various outfits. Kaoru wore a traditional hakama, gi, and obi. Misao went for the extreme and changed into her Hollywood style ninja outfit that she carried for occasions like these. Megumi changed into… nothing. She wasn't fighting after all. They each looked at each other. Suddenly they started laughing manically. The boys had no idea what they were in for.

Meanwhile in the other gender's room, they heard the laughing. Chalking it up to PMS, they went along with their business. Kenshin caused all present to question his sexuality, when he decided on a magenta gi and white hakama. Enishi wore kung fu pants and a Mao jacket. Sano scoffed at his counterparts traditional dress, and simply taped his wrists. They were ready!


End file.
